


Old Friends

by AngelWentCrazy



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWentCrazy/pseuds/AngelWentCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Bosley knew each other before she joined the angels. they run into each other in unfortunate circumstances. What happens next. The show and characters don't belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gloria's Death

**Eve's POV**  
Eve had a rough childhood. The only people she ever felt safe with were Gloria Morales and John Bosley. Eve had just seen Gloria Morales and her car blow up. The other person was John Bosley the one guy she felt safe with and the one person she ever fell in love with.  
Eve sped away from the explosion. Tears falling down her cheeks. Knowing she'd never see Gloria again.

* * *

 **Bosley's POV**  
Bosley checked the surveillance cameras looking for anything suspicious. Stopping when he saw a female on a bike watching the explosion happen. The female then sped away.  
"Who was that?" asked Abby.  
"I don't know," replied Bosley.  
"What's that shadow on her neck?" asked Kate.  
Bosley zoomed in on the female's neck and he saw the tattoo.  
"The same as Gloria's," stated Abby, "What's that mean?"  
"They were part of the same car boosting," informed Bosley.  
"Lets go find her," Abby said and jumped up.


	2. They Meet Again

**Eve's POV**

Eve watched the two women go into her boat. Pulling her gun she entered after them. The women attacked and Eve defended herself and her home. Shots rang through the air. The women ran off the boat and dived into the water. Resurfacing when the helicopters flew away.

The women introduced themselves as Abby and Kate.

* * *

Eve walked into the office after changing into the clothes Abby had lent her. She stopped abruptly. When she saw the man standing near the computers. Eve couldn't believe that it was John Bosley the one person besides Gloria that she let her guard down for.

* * *

**Bosley's POV**

Bosley watched Eve freeze. Knowing she was freaking out on the inside and still keeping up her mask of nonchalance.

"Everything okay," asked Kate noticing Eve had walked in.

"Yeah. So what now?" Eve replied.


End file.
